Relatos de esos preciados momentos
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Serie de One-Shots de Yato y Hiyori. Siempre estarán juntos, había sido la promesa de ambos y por lo mismo, tenían muchos momentos juntos. Cap 8: Besos sabor a medicina. Sugerencia de LadyNeko17.
1. Tu crees en eso

**Hola todos! :D he vuelto con una nueva idea! ;) **

**en realidad, este capitulo lo iba a poner como el 3º de "Siempre te protegeré" y pensaba hacer algunos cambios, sin embargo, creo**

**que es mejor hacerlo aparte. Así que decidí hacer varios One-shots y publicarlos en esta historia... las creaciones no**

**guardan relaciona una con la otra (a menos que lo aclare en el titulo) de todas maneras, espero que sea de su agrado...**

* * *

**.**

**¿Tú crees en eso?**

**.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que Hiyori se apresuró a llegar hasta la casa de Kofuku para seguir con las lecciones de Yukine. Cuando llegó, no había nadie en la entrada.

-¿Hola?- preguntó cuando entraba- ¿No hay nadie?- cuestionó para sí misma.

Subió por las escaleras llegando hasta la habitación de Yukine. Dentro se encontró a Yato recostado, cerca de la ventaba, leyendo un manga y comiendo papas de una bolsa. Le daba la espalda a Hiyori.

-¿Yato?- dijo sorprendida-¿No tienes trabajo? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ah, Hiyori- metió una papa en su boca- Kofuku y Daikoku fueron a comprar para la cena y Yukine los acompaño- comió otra papa mas- Y no he estado recibiendo llamados estos días- dijo casi llorando.

-Mmm… Nee, Yato ¿Qué lees?- cuestionó mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa baja de usaba para estudiar con Yukine y que estaba cerca del dios.

-Es un manga de Kofuku- dijo mientras se sentaba y se acercaba a Hiyori- se llama… _Kamisama Hajimemashita- _leyó la tapa mientras lo dejaba en la mesa.

Hiyori lanzo una risilla, divertida.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Yato- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Comenzaste a leer solo porque dice _Kamisama _¿verdad?- rió de nuevo. Yato no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

-¡Cla-claro que no!- refutó nervioso- Además, no había nada más que hacer.

-¿Y crees en eso?- pregunto Hiyori, mirando la porta del manga.

-¿En qué?- dijo mirando el manga también.

-En el amor entre un humano y un no-humano- hablo, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Yato hizo lo mismo.

-Yo…- comenzó, un poco sonrojado.

-¿Mmm?

-Hiyori… yo…- poco a poco, Yato fue acercándose hacia ella, inclinando su rostro al suyo.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir fuerte, casi irregularmente. No puso evitar ruborizarse. Sin embargo, no se movió. Dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, para luego posar su vista en sus labios. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Podía sentir su respiración y eso provocaba en ella que la piel se le erizara. Lo sintió rozarle los labios y sintió una descarga agradable pasar por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y Yato la imitó. Estaban a punto de cerrar la poca distancia que los separaba…

-¡Yato-chan! Se escucho fuerte- ¡Hemos vuelto!

Kofuku entro de sopetón en la habitación y, dentro, vio que Yato seguía leyendo el manga y comiendo papas. Del otro lado, Hiyori acomodaba algunos cuadernos y libros de Yukine.

-¡Ah, Hiyorin!- saltó hacia a ella y la abrazó- ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! ¿Has llegado hace mucho?

-A-ah, n-no no- dijo Hiyori, negando con la cabeza nerviosa- Hace poco tiempo que estoy aquí.

-Mmm…- Kofuku miro a Hiyori, luego a Yato y de nuevo a Hiyori- ¿Está todo bien?

-Perfectamente- respondió el Dios. Sin girarse.

-Bieeeen- dijo sin estar del todo convencida la diosa- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- Hiyori asintió- Yeeeeei, voy a decirle a Daikoku que cocine un poco mas- cuando iba saliendo, Yukine entraba.

-Hola Hiyori-saludo afectuosamente el shinki- Cuando quieras podemos comenzar.

-¡Claro!- dijo todavía nerviosa.

-Oye vago, si no vamos a trabajar, al menos haz algo productivo- dijo mirando la espalda de Yato.

-Tu ponte a estudiar Yukine, déjame terminar de leer el manga.

-Hm. _Tú dices eso solo porque quieres estar cerca de Hiyori_- susurró.

Nadie pareció escucharlo o al menos, eso creía.

Cuando Kofuku irrumpió en la habitación hacia unos momentos, Yato y Hiyori se separaron tan rápido que no pudo notarlo. Pero había algo seguro, si desconfiaba más de la actitud de Hiyori y se acercaba a Yato, iba a encontrarlo tan sonrojado como un tomate.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Las lecciones y la cena habían terminado. Yato ya no estaba sonrojado, pero ni él ni Hiyori se acercaron en toda la noche. Cosa que todos notaron.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, Daikoku-san- el mencionado agradeció complacido.

-Nos vemos mañana, Hiyori- despidió Yukine.

-Hai- sonrió- No te olvides de terminar esos ejercicios- Yukine asintió.

Hiyori busco con la mirada y vio a Yato al fondo de la habitación, recostado contra la pared sin mirarla. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe Hiyori?- pregunto Yukine- Ya es bastante tarde- aunque todavía no superaba su miedo, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-No te preocupes Yukine-kun, estaré bien-

-Pero…

-Yo la acompaño- la voz (seria) de Yato se hizo presente. Todos voltearon y lo vieron levantarse y caminar hacia Hiyori. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, ninguno dejo de verse a los ojos.

-¿Eh? Entonces yo…- quiso decir el shinki, pero fue interrumpido por Kofuku.

-Nee… Yukine-kun ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas a lavar los trastes?- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del chico y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ah… está bien.

-Bien, Yato-chan, será mejor que cuides bien a Hiyorin- dijo, sonriéndole pícaramente.

Fue ahí cuando ambos dejaron de mirarse y se sonrojaron por el comentario de la diosa.

-Cállate Kofuku- dijo Yato, mordaz.

-No te atrevas a callar a mi amada, maldito- defendió Daikoku.

-Sí, si… vámonos ya, Hiyori- dijo despreocupadamente el dios, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera Yato!- se volvió hacia los demás y se inclino- ¡Buenas noches! ¡Yato, espérame!- grito Hiyori, corriendo hacia él.

-Espero que estos dos aclaren todo de una buena vez- dijo Kofuku una vez que los perdió de vista.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Yukine.

-Sera mejor que comencemos a limpiar esto Yukine- intervino Daikoku, mientras que su ama seguía con esa sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Yukine obedeció sin más.

.

.

.

Había un silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos. No habían cruzado palabras luego de salir de la casa de Kofuku. Hiyori no entendía por qué Yato se había ofrecido -tan de repente- a acompañarla.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar hasta la valla que separaba los carrieles del tren. A los pocos segundos, el aparato pasó.

-Hiyori- escuchó que Yato la llamaba, parecía serio.

-…- ella solo se limitó a mirarlo.

El Dios se colocó de frente a ella –tenía sus manos en los bolsillos-, notando como sus cabellos volaban por la acción del tren.

-Yo sí creo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Es la respuesta a la pregunta de esta tarde- explicó- Yo _si_ creo.

Entonces, ella recordó.

.

_-¿Y crees en eso?- pregunto Hiyori, mirando la porta del manga._

_-¿En qué?- dijo mirando el manga también._

_-En el amor entre un humano y un no-humano- hablo, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos._

_._

Se sonrojo hasta la orejas y evito la mirada del dios.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Crees?

Hiyori levanto la vista, un poco avergonzada y contestó.

-Sí, yo… yo creo en eso.

Yato se acercó a ella, como la última vez. Rozo sus labios. Ella no se apartó. Y entonces, el momento esperado, ocurrió.

El –casi invisible- espacio que los separaba se cerró cuando Yato junto sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del esperado contacto.

Cuando el tren había terminado de pasar, ambos ya se habían separado. Sonrojados, se tomaron de la mano y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de la chica.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero sus manos estaban tan apretadas -buscando mas contacto- que no hacía falta.

.

.

Ambos creían en el amor de un humano y un no-humano. Y ellos eran la viva prueba de ello.

.

.

* * *

Yo! :D Les gusto? dejen un review...

No les gusto? dejen un review...

¡Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron!

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer los comentarios que me hicieron en el otro fic:

**Guest**

** Sonic-Rainbow**

**shingekifanatica**

**mary-animeangel**

**Sirenayaoi **

**eskelis**

**Estefa-chan**

**gOgo dAnE**

**Rooss **

**kawaii **

Si es que leyeron este, ¡gracias por sus alentadores comentarios!

Sin mas, espero aparecer pronto con otra idea!

Si quieren que escriba acerca de algún momento en especial de esta pareja, déjenlo en los comentarios! ;D

Nos leemos luego!


	2. Su única razón

**Buenas~ nuevo capitulo reportándose! (*w*)/**

**ADVERTENCIA: spoiler del capitulo 17... si no ha leído el manga, tal vez no quiera leer este capítulo.**

**Sin mas... los dejo leer!**

* * *

**.**

**Su única razón.**

**.**

Kazuma siempre se ha destacado por ser muy inteligente. Lo demuestra siempre que él y Bishamon tienen un trabajo. Su excepcional habilidad de seguimiento le ha facilitado mucho dicha labor; sin embargo, esa singular destreza no solo le sirve para eso.

-Un vago como tú que se está quedando aquí… podría ser peligroso, aun sabiendo que Vina conoce este lugar- hizo notar Kazuma.

¿Por qué mejor no te vas lejos de aquí?- sugirió Daikoku- o mejor desaparece…

-Mmm…- murmuró Yato, desviando su mirada un poco ruborizado y tomando su cerveza- supongo que tienes razón.

-Yukine-kun aun sigue llorando, Yato, ¿Estás bien?- Hiyori –sin su cuerpo- bajaba las escaleras despacio y se acercaba al dios, preocupada.

-¿Huh? ¡Sí!- contesto Yato encarándola, todavía con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás allí sentado, bebiendo, cuando Yukine-kun está deprimido? ¡Haz algo!

-Bueno Hiyori, como dicen, la cerveza es la mejor medicina, ya sabes...

Chōki, al presenciar esa platica entre ambos, entendió el por qué de las acciones de Yato. Nunca, en todos los años de haberlo conocido, había visto tanta determinación en sus ojos. Y esa determinación tenía nombre y apellido.

Ikki Hiyori.

Desde que la conoció, sabía que podía confiar en ella para que cuidara de Yato. Lo demostró el día que fue a pedirle ayuda para realizar la purificación, al verla tan desesperada y por la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, supo que no se había equivocado. Pero jamás se atrevió a pensar que el mismo Dios sintiera algo tan intenso por esa simple muchacha. No pudo evitar sonreír enternecido. Esa chica hizo algo que nadie –nunca- había logrado…

-_Entonces, así es…_- pensó el shinki mientras los veía armar una escena debido a que la chica agarró todas las cervezas y Yato las quería de vuelta.

Ser la principal _razón_ de sus acciones y, al mismo tiempo, su más grande _debilidad_.

.

Ella se había convertido en su _valiosa persona._

.

Por eso decidió protegerla cuando Kugaha y Aiha –junto con ese espantoso ayakashi- aparecieron. Sabía lo que ellos querían y Yato no estaba en la lista.

Su objetivo era ella. Hiyori.

Fue ahí que comprendió todo. Quien era realmente Kugaha. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada, lo habían tomado desprevenido.

Antes de caer desmayado por el _adormecer_ de Kugaha, le pidió a Yato –en sus pensamientos- disculpas por no haberla protegido. Por haber dejado que la atraparan.

Y por el mismo motivo, estaba más que seguro que Kugaha sufriría la peor de las pesadillas cuando Yato se enterara de lo que había pasado con Hiyori. Nunca era bueno molestar al dios de la guerra.

.

.

Menos, si lo hacías mediante su única razón de existir.

.

.

* * *

Yo! Lo se~fue muy corto, parece mas un drabble, ¿no? pero creo que tiene todo lo que queria transmitir...

Kazuma es un amooooooooooor... ¡ya quiero leer el capítulo 18! *0*

Gracias a todos los que han leido :D

Si les gusto... dejen un review

Si no les gusto... dejen un review...

Tratare de incluir a Bishamon en algun capitulo, pero todavia no se me ocurre como xD

Si tienen alguna sugerencia para algun capitulo futuro, dejenlos en los comentarios! ;D.

Sin mas, me despido... (^-^)/


	3. Mi preocupación

**Buenas~ ¡Hay nuevo capítulo! Wiiii~ \(*o*)/**

**Sigo esperando el capítulo 18 del manga... pero como todavía no llega**

**me conformo imaginando lo que podría (?) pasar... :D**

**Espero que les guste :3**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**.**

**Mi preocupación**

**.**

Yato estaba más que enojado. No había palabras para describir con exactitud el sentimiento que corroía por todo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo temblaba por la ira y su mandíbula se notaba tensa. Sus dientes y puños fuertemente apretados. Y no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de Hiyori.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Dejo de mirarla y emprendió camino. Había un solo lugar al que podía llevarla.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Alguien tocaba fuerte e incansablemente la puerta. Daikoku, molesto, la abrió de sopetón.

-¡Ya hemos cerrado!- gritó sin fijarse en quien tocaba-¿Huh, Yato?

-¡Daikoku!- gritó Yato, entrando sin esperara a que se apartara- Necesito que cuides el cuerpo de Hiyori.

-¿Qué dices?- el shinki vio como Yato acomodaba el cuerpo en una habitación- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Luego te explico, solo… cuídala, por favor- casi imploró el dios, mientras tocaba la frente de Hiyori.

-¡Yato-chan!- dijo Kofuku mientras entraba en la habitación- ¿Qué ocurre, no estabas con Hiyori-chan…?- cuando vio el cuerpo de la mencionada, sin su dueña, supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

-Yo…- lanzó un sonoro suspiro- Hiyori y yo nos encontramos a uno de los shinki de Bishamon.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Daikoku y Kofuku.

-No sé de donde, pero comenzaron a salir muchos ayakashis- con sus manos, revolvió su cabello, desesperado- quise rodearlos y…

-Está bien, Yato-chan- dijo Kofuku, tratando de calmarlo- ahora debemos buscar la forma de encontrar a Hiyori-chan.

-Lo más probable sea que se encuentre en la mansión de Bishamon- reflexiono el Shinki.

Como si decir esas palabras fuera un detonante, el aura de Yato comenzó a tornarse oscura, llena de odio, rencor y venganza.

Dios y shinki se miraron preocupados. Sabían muy bien que iba a pasar y no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo. Incluso, estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo a recuperar a su querida amiga Hiyori.

-¿Dónde está Sekki?- preguntó, su voz estaba un poco ronca.

-No se ha movido de su habitación- hablo Daikoku.

Sin decir más, Yato se levanto y subió las escaleras. Ingreso a la habitación de un portazo, haciendo que Yukine se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto con la voz un poco compungida.

-Levántate- ordenó serio.

-¿Qué?- dijo mientras se secaba los restos de las lágrimas de su rostro- ¿Qué no ves que hoy no quiero ir a hacer ningún trabajo?

-No vamos a hacer ningún trabajo- explico- levántate.

-¿Para qué?- discutió- Ya es muy tarde- estaba a punto de acomodarse de nuevo, pero Yato agarró las sabanas y las arrojo lejos- ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Te he dado una orden, Sekki- la mirada de Yato hizo estremecer a Yukine- vamos.

El chico asintió y se levanto. Siguió al dios hasta la sala donde Daikoku y Kofuku los esperaban.

-Yato-chan, si quieres, podemos ir contigo.

-No- dijo- Quiero que se queden aquí y cuiden a Hiyori- ellos asintieron.

-¿Qué pasó con Hiyori?- preguntó Yukine angustiado.

-Vámonos, te explico en el camino- dijo Yato, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió desconcertado- ¡Yato!

Cuando Yukine lo alcanzo, Yato se había detenido. Tenía la mirada gacha y los dientes apretados.

-¿Yato…?

-Fue mi culpa… yo la deje sola.

-¿Qué dices?

-Aparecieron muchos ayakashis…- apretó los puños con fuerza- quería alejarlos de ella, pero… su objetivo era separarnos. ¡La deje sola!

-Yato…

-Mi preocupación es solo Hiyori, necesito ir a buscarla, rescatarla. Necesito que este cercar mío de nuevo.

-¿Dónde…?

-Bishamon- se limitó a decir.

Yukine no entendía muy bien que había pasado. Ni por qué Bishamon tenía a Hiyori. Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, nadie se metía con Hiyori.

-Vamos- dijo Yato una vez que estuvo más tranquilo- Hay que darla una visita a Vaiśravaṇa.

-Sí.

-¡Sekki!- dijo en voz de grito y Yukine se transformó.

Yato brinco hacia un poste y estiro una de las cintas de la katana.

-Juro que te encontrare Hiyori- dijo al aire- y jamás dejare que vuelvan a separarte de mí.

De un salto, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Bishamon tendría problemas, de eso se encargaría él mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

Yo! :D

Les gustó? dejen un review...

No les gustó? dejen un review...

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Ahora, quiero agradecer por los comentarios anteriores a:

Sonic-Rainbow

mary-animeangel

Estefa-chan

jesica

Muchas, muchas gracias~

Nos leemos en otro capítulo!

.

P/D:Ya quiero leer el manga!

.


	4. Sin arrepentimientos

**Holi~ No ha pasado mucho desde que nos leímos por ultimas vez... pero en uno de los comentarios ****surgió**

**una idea (Estefa-chan) y, mientras me bañaba (xD) se me ocurrió como **

**narrar la historia... espero que sea de su agrado :D**

**Este capítulo es para ella~ :)**

* * *

**.**

**Sin arrepentimiento**

**.**

Yato al fin había llegado. Se adentro al lugar y busco con la vista su objetivo. Cuando lo encontró, caminó rápido y, de un salto, saltó aterrizando en el marco de la ventana.

Delante suyo, vio a Hiyori dormida sobre la mesa.

-Hi-yo-ri~ - canturreó, pero ella no le contestó. Supuso que se había vuelto a salir de su cuerpo.

Todavía desde la ventana, buscó a la chica, pero no había rastros. Miró hacia el pizarrón y se dio cuenta de que clase era. Historia universal. Yato sabia que Hiyori detestaba esa materia y no le sorprendida que aproveche esa posibilidad de escapar de su cuerpo y vagar por ahí hasta que la aburrida clase terminara.

-Iki-san- la voz seria del profesor lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Volteó hasta el hombre y vio que estaba bastante molesto con la susodicha. Yato se puso nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Bajo del marco de la ventana y se acerco mas al cuerpo de la chica.

Alargó su mano hacia ella pero se detuvo en seco. Se planteo la idea de realizar la posesión de alma de nuevo, pero la primera y última vez que lo había hecho, no salió como el hubiese querido.

Recordó todo lo que hizo con el cuerpo de Hiyori, incluso cuando sin querer, la había dislocado el brazo.

Ah~… como había sufrido cuando Tenjin lo castigo, realmente no tuvo piedad. Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo había perdonado. Esa chica era increíble.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando el profesor comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Rápido y tapujos, hizo la posesión antes de que él llegara.

-_Perdóname Hiyori_- fue lo último que pensó antes de ingresar a su cuerpo.

-Iki Hiyori-san- llamó de nuevo el profesor, casi exasperado.

-¡Haaaai senseeei~!- dijo "Hiyori" en un tono, tal vez, demasiado animado, levantando su mano derecha y sonriendo bobamente.

-A-ah…- tanto el profesor como los demás alumnos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción- ¡Ajam!- murmuró, recobrando la compostura y acomodándose los lentes- Le pido por favor, señorita Hiyori, si no le gusta la clase, trate de disimularlo y no dormirse durante las lecciones- regañó.

-Haaai~ gomenne sen-sei~- se disculpó usando un tono de voz inocente con insinuaciones pícaras.

-Hn-hum- asintió un poco sonrojado y nervioso el hombre- espero que no se repita- dicho eso, fue de nuevo hacia el pizarrón a seguir copiando del libro.

Una vez alejado y concentrado de nuevo en su trabajo, Yato suspiró aliviado, pero no salió del cuerpo. Tendría que esperar hasta que la clase acabara.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Por otro lado, saltado de tejado en tejado, Hiyori canturreaba emocionada. No había pensado saltarse la aburrida clase del profesor Takeda, pero ya que había sucedido, era mejor aprovecharlo.

Al comienzo, se fijaba cuanto faltaba para que la clase terminara, pero más tarde terminó olvidándose de eso y comenzó a jugar mientras brincaba.

Estaba segura que nada malo pasaría.

.

Que equivocada estaba.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-_¡Al fin!- _Pensó Yato cuando escucho la campana del receso _–Ahora entiendo porque a Hiyori no le gusta esta materia-_ reflexiono levantándose del asiento.

Tenía planeado ir a la enfermería y dejar su cuerpo ahí con la excusa de que se sentía mal. Pero antes de poder emprender el camino, las amigas de Hiyori la llamaron.

-¡Hiyori-chan! Hay alguien que está preguntando por ti- dijo pícara "Yama-chan".

-¿Huh?

-Sí, si… ¿Qué no es el chico que se te declaró hace unos días?- pregunto "Ami-chan" con el mismo tono que la primera.

-¿De-declararse?- inquirió confundido. Pero de la incertidumbre paso a un enojo casi inexplicable.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién es el chico que se declaró a Hiy… a mí?- preguntó, intentando parecer normal.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Es Eiji Shintaro, de la clase C.

-Te dio una carta hace unos días y todavía no le diste una respuesta.

A cada palabra que las chicas decían, Yato más enfurecía. Sentía que odiaba al chico sin siquiera conocerlo. Se dio la vuelta y agarro la mochila de Hiyori buscando la dichosa carta. Revolvió con su mano los libros y cuadernos que había dentro hasta que encontró un pequeño sobre azul que tenía el nombre de la chica.

Agarró el sobre con fuerza, quería romperlo, pero decidió leerlo primero. Lo abrió, saco la carta y comenzó a leer.

.

-_"Estimada Iki Hiyori-san bla, bla, bla, no me sentía con el valor suficiente para bla, bla, bla, he intentado muchas veces bla, bla, bla, al fin creo que bla, bla, bla, realmente me gustas, bla…" _¿Qué? "_desde el dia que ingresé a esta preparatoria e hiciste esos geniales movimientos en el partido y cuando salvaste a ese chico, comenzaste a gustarme, ¡realmente me gustas!" _¿Qué demonios? ¡A ese tipo le había comenzado a gustar Hiyori por su causa!

.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber tomado el cuerpo de la chica ese dia y haber hecho todo lo que hizo.

-¿Hiyori?- ambas muchachas veían preocupadas las muecas de disgusto que Hiyori hacia.

Ahora entendía la actitud de hace unos días de Hiyori.

**.**

**Flash Back.**

**.**

Yato, Hiyori y Yukine se encontraban en la habitación del último estudiando –entiéndase como Hiyori y Yukine, mientras Yato tomaba cerveza- la chica estaba un poco distraída, cosa que ambos chicos notaron.

-¿Estás bien Hiyori?- preguntó Yukine, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien, Yukine-kun.

-Mmm… ¿Acaso… te paso en el colegio hoy?

Para su –mayor- curiosidad, Hiyori se sonrojo y, nerviosamente, negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común ja, ja- dijo y rio nerviosa- ¡Ah! Yukine-kun, esto está mal.

Yukine y Yato se miraron. Hicieron un gesto despreocupado y volvieron a hacer lo suyo.

**.**

**Fin flash back.**

**.**

Que estúpido fue. Si lo hubiese sabido antes tal vez… tal vez… No sabia que hubiese hecho, pero seguramente se le hubiese ocurrido algo genial.

-Hi-yo-ri- llamaron de nuevo, sin resultado.

"La chica" levanto la cabeza y sin mediar palabra con Tama-chan y Ama-chan salió del salón. No estaba dispuesto a soportar que a algún chico le gustase Hiyori. Menos si era por causa suya.

Tan concentrado estaba que nos se dio cuenta que había alguien frente a él y sin querer chocó contra ese otro cuerpo.

-Disculpa- murmuró un poco aturdido.

-No hay problema- dijo la otra persona, que resulto ser un chico- ¡Ah, Hiyori-san!

-¿Mm?- Yato levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente a un muchacho una cabeza más alta que la chica, cabello y ojos cafés- ¿Te conozco?

-Ah, Hiyori-san, hieres mis sentimientos- dijo en un intento de broma el muchacho, pero al ver el serio rostro de ella, respondió- Soy Eiji Shintaro, del 1 "C"

-Ah…- se cruzo los brazos y lo miró retadoramente- Eres el que le… me entregó la carta, ¿No?

-E-eh… si- tartamudeó sonrojado.

-Escucha, yo…-callo de pronto, repasando en su mente lo que estaba a punto de decir y sin querer, se sonrojo hasta las orejas- yo… ya tengo a alguien que me guste- afirmó, desviando su mirada y moviéndose inquieto.

-Oh, en-entiendo.

-Pero… me siento honrada de que yo te guste- explico rápidamente, como si le debiera algo al chico. Él sonrió triste y asintió.

-Una cosa más- dijo el muchacho, notando que "ella" se iba- ¿Cómo es?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo es la persona que te gusta?

-Es… es…- Yato dudó un poco, pero prosiguió- Es realmente un idiota- Eiji se sorprendió- es imprudente, un poco ingenuo, es casi un brabucón, me regaña constantemente –sin contar que suele golpearme al final- y se mete en problemas que no le conciernen- comentó con el seño fruncido, pero poco después lo relajo y sonrió un poco- pero… tiene un buen corazón, es leal, honesto, tiene un fuerte sentido de lo correcto e incorrecto… no importa las veces que discutamos, se preocupa mucho por mí. Siempre me está ayudando y cuida de mí…

-Vaya- murmuró Eiji- Realmente, no puedo competir contra eso…- sonrió- veo que realmente estas enamorada- Yato se sonrojo fuertemente. No lo había pensado mucho, solo dijo lo que le vino a la mente, sin embargo, no habló precisamente de él mismo. -¿Se lo has dicho?

-Yo… será mejor que me vaya- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar deprisa.

-¡Suerte con ese chico!- gritó Eiji de pronto- ¡Espero que te animes a decírselo y seas correspondida!

Yato casi corrió hasta el patio de lo nervioso que se había puesto. Jamás le diría esas cosas a Hiyori. Moriría de vergüenza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, se disponía a entrar de nuevo al edificio para ir a la enfermería, pero una voz –junto con un escalofrío- lo detuvo.

-¡YATO!- a pocos metros de él, la verdadera Hiyori se encontraba –no muy contenta- caminando peligrosamente hacia él.

-¡Hiyori!- hablo con miedo.

-¿Qué haces de nuevo en mi cuerpo?- pregunto con una voz tenebrosa.

-Yo… ¡déjame explicarte!- Yato retrocedía unos pasos mientras ella se acercaba.

En cuestión de segundos, Yato comenzó a correr edificio a dentro seguido por Hiyori muy de cerca. Los demás alumnos veían extrañados como "Hiyori" corría, como si la estuviese persiguiendo la parca.

Aunque… no estaban tan errados.

.

.

.

Ambos dejaron de correr cuando llegaron a la azotea. Estaban agotas y se agacharon para recuperar el aire.

-De-devuélveme mi… cuerpo- dijo entrecorta por el cansancio Hiyori.

Yato, tumbado en el suelo, salió del cuerpo de la chica y se acostó al lado, tratando de descansar.

-¿Por qué tomaste mi cuerpo de nuevo?- hablo más tranquila la chica.

-Yo… estaba pasando por aquí, de casualidad –mintió, él había pasado solo para verla, pero jamás lo diría- y cuando fui a verte, no estabas en tu cuerpo…- Hiyori se acercaba amenazadoramente a él y comenzó a temblar- Estaba por irme ¡lo juro! Pero tu profesor te vio dormida y estaba a punto de acercase… yo no lo pensé mucho, solo me metí en tu cuerpo y fingí ser tu para que no tuvieras problemas- explicó rápido- tenía planeado ir y dejar tu cuerpo en la enfermería, pero tuve distracciones, ¡por favor no me golpees Hiyori!- gritó y se cubrió la cara con los brazos.

Ella suspiró y se acuclilló frente a él. Alargó su mano y la posó en la cabeza del dios. Él, sorprendido, bajó los brazos y se sonrojo ante las caricias de la chica.

-Está bien- sonrió amable- Gracias por ayudarme, Yato.

-Ah… de nada- desvió su rostro, para que no viera que lo rojo de su rostro había aumentado. Hiyori rio ante esa acción, sin embargo, no dejo de acariciarlo.

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada tonto mientras no estuve.

-Bueno…- dudó un poco- solo… hubo una cosita.

-¿Qué "cosita"?

-Ese chico… emmm… ¿Eiji? Quería una respuesta.

-¿Eh?- Hiyori se sonrojo y Yato no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó inquieto. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Ah…- Hiyori dejo las caricias y se sentó a su lado- No, no me gusta… ¿Qué le dijiste?- Yato suspiró aliviado.

-Yo… lo rechacé- Hiyori se sorprendió- Yo le dije que…

-¿Qué…?

-Que… ¡que te gustaba alguien más!- dijo rápido y se volvió a cubrir con los brazos la cabeza, esperando algún golpe.

Sin embargo, nunca llegó. Extrañado, Yato bajó los brazos y miro a Hiyori. Ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¿Tu… tu le dijiste… que… yo…- tartamudeó nerviosa.

-¡Lo siento!- se inclinó frente a ella, haciendo una reverencia- Solo dije lo que me vino a la mente, yo…

-No… está, está bien…

-¿Ah?

-En realidad… yo lo iba a rechazar –explico y Yato no cabía de la felicidad- y… también iba a decirle que me gustaba otra persona- y tan pronto como llego, la felicidad se fue.

-¿En serio?- preguntó serio, ella asintió- ¿Quién es?- Hiyori lo miró sin entender- ¿Quién te gusta?

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- gritó en cólera.

-Yo… solo quiero saberlo- discutió.

-¡Esa no es una razón!

-¡Para mi si lo es!

-¡Pero para mí no!

-Agh, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

-¡Porque seguro te vas a burlar de mi!

-¿Acaso es Yukine?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-contradijo- Yukine-kun es como mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Entonces Kazuma?

-¡Claro que no! Él y yo somos amigos.

-No me digas…- murmuró nervioso y Hiyori temió lo peor- ¡El que te gusta es Daikoku!

-¡No!- gritó Hiyori exasperada y lo golpeó.

-¡No me golpees!

-¡Entonces no digas estupideces!

-¿Acaso es alguien de aquí?

-No.

-Dime ya quien es.

-¿Por qué demonios te obstinas tanto en saberlo?- preguntó harta de la situación.

-¡Porque estoy celoso!- grito sin pensar.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Hiyori asombrada y Yato totalmente serio, aunque no duró mucho. Poco después, Yato se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojó.

-A-ah… yo no…- balbuceó sin mirarla a los ojos- Hiyori… yo…- trató de decir Yato, pero una risa lo interrumpió.

Hiyori no pudo aguantar la risa. Ver a Yato sonrojado, nervioso e inquieto no era algo de todos los días. Aunque, ella también estaba sonrojada.

Yato boqueó, no entendía la razón de esa repentina risa, pero sirvió para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

-Así que ¿Celoso?- dijo divertida.

-Ah… yo…- se rasco la cabeza nervioso y asintió. Hiyori sonrió todavía más.

-¿Todavía quieres saber quien me gusta?- Yato la miró directo a los ojos y asintió con más ganas.

Hiyori gateó hasta quedarse casi pegada a él y acercó sus labios a su oreja. Le susurró algo y el sonrojo en Yato incrementó.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- ella asintió, igual de roja que él, pero sonriendo.

La campana sonó de nuevo. Y fue ahí que Hiyori cayó en cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba con Yato en la azotea. Se levantó y fue hasta su cuerpo. Una vez lista, miró a Yato de nuevo, seguía sonrojado, pero esta vez estaba sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza como toque nervioso.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se acercó hasta él, se agacho y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Yato la miró sorprendido una vez que se paró de nuevo.

-Debo ir a clases, me he perdido bastante por hoy- explicó, se dio la vuelta y al llegar a la puerta, frenó- Te veo más tarde, Yato- se despidió alegre.

Una vez que se fue, Yato se recostó en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La sonrisa boba seguía en su rostro y estaba seguro que seguiría así una cuantas horas más.

Esta vez, no se arrepentía para nada haber hecho la posesión en el cuerpo de Hiyori.

.

.

-_El único que me gusta, eres tu Yato_.

.

.

* * *

Yo! Les gustó? dejen un review...

No les gusto? dejen un review...

Espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado, en especial a Estefa-chan... no se si era lo que tenias pensado, pero espero que haya gustado esta idea.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de:

**mary-animeangel**

**Estefa-chan**

**eskelis**

Ya saben... si tienen alguna sugerencia, escribanlo en los comentarios. Tratare de hacer algo que les guste ;)

En el anterior quise hacer algo para Sonic-Rainbow usando a Bishamon, pero no me parece suficiente, cuando se me ocurra algo, te lo dedicaré ;)

¡Nos leemos en otro capitulo!


	5. Promesas

**Holi :D ¡Nuevo capítulo! Debo decir que... esta idea ha salido de un sueño que tuve hace poco *.***

**Aunque... en el sueño, era yo quien estaba con Yato (ENVIDIA :O) xD**

**Espero que les guste... a mi me encanta! ;)**

**Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

**.**

**Promesas**

**.**

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendida Hiyori.

-Ya me escuchaste, Hiyori- respondió serio Yato.

-Pero… pero ¿por qué?- pregunto mas angustiada.

-Porque es lo mejor- habló sin cambiar un musculo de su rostro. La seriedad de Yato era casi inmutable.

-¿Lo mejor?- inquirió dudosa. Hiyori no entendía nada. _¿En qué era eso mejor?_

Yato se limitó a asentir.

.

Ambos chicos estaban en el parque. Ya estaba atardeciendo y no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar.

Hiyori estaba desconcertada, angustiada y un poco enojada. Yato, en cambio, no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Estaba totalmente serio, parecía otra persona. Hiyori podía sentir que su actitud era fría, al igual que sus palabras.

-¿Acaso mi opinión no importa?- dijo en voz de grito, entristecida.

El dios no dijo ni hizo nada, solo la miró.

-Si lo vas a hacer sin consultarme…- inspiró profundo y luego exhaló de forma pesada- ¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Porque quería que lo supieras.

-¿Para qué?- dijo al borde de las lagrimas- Si de formas voy a olvidarte, no tiene sentido que me lo digas.

-Lo tiene para mí- sus palabras frías, parecían tener una enorme calidez en el interior.

-Eres un egoísta- murmuró, bajando la vista- ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no importa que lo que yo quiera?

-Esto es lo mejor…

-¡No es lo mejor!- gritó, interrumpiéndolo- ¡Para nada lo es! Yato… me estas diciendo que cortaras los lazos que tu y yo tenemos, los lazos que he formado con todos ustedes… ¡Eso definitivamente no es lo mejor para mi!

-Entiéndelo Hiyori- dijo casi impacientado- esto es lo mejor, te has involucrado tanto con nosotros… conmigo, que tu vida corre peligro. ¡Lo que pasó con Kugaha es un buen ejemplo!

Yato estaba perdiendo esa seriedad y frialdad. Aunque, estaba seguro que no dudaría mucho en una conversación con ella.

-¡Si yo me involucré fue porque quise!- discutió- Tu, Yukine-kun, Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san… todos son muy importantes para mi, ¡No puedes quitarme eso!

-¡Involucrarte con nosotros hizo que casi mueras ayer!- dijo Yato, perdiendo la compostura- ¡Desde que te involucraste conmigo tu vida a dado un giro de 180°!

-¡No me importa!- gritó- Se que… al comienzo, lo único que quería era que me devolvieras mi cuerpo, pero… pero yo… comencé a conocerte mejor, también a Yukine-kun y a los demás… ahora lo que quiero es pasar tiempo con ustedes, ayudarlos en los trabajos… ¡yo quiero seguir a tu lado!

Hiyori ya no podía retener las lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus puños fuertemente apretados. Para Yato, la imagen era devastadora.

-¡Maldita sea Hiyori!- gritó exasperado el dios- ¡No me lo hagas mas difícil! ¡Esto es algo que debo hacer!

-¡No lo hagas! Si es difícil para ti… quiere decir que realmente no quieres hacerlo… Entonces no…

-¡No!- la calló abruptamente, Hiyori estaba sorprendida- Debo hacerlo… un dios no rompe su promesa- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Promesa?

-Hiyori- llamó, un poco más tranquilo- Si te lo dije ahora, es porque sé que te gustaría despedirte… tal vez tu ya no nos recuerdes, pero nosotros sí.

-Yato- susurró su nombre, destrozada.

-Eso es todo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- Te doy hasta mañana para despedirte, luego usare a Sekki para terminar con esto.

Cuando Yato se alejó, Hiyori no pudo aguantar su propio peso y cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas no paraban y en un intento de parar los sollozos, se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

No podía creer lo que iba a pasar. Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todavía recordaba la calidez que sintió cuando la pelea contra Bishamon y Kugaha terminó. Cuando Yato la encontró en esa celda junto a Kazuma-san y la abrazó. La abrazó como si estuviese a punto de perderla… aunque era cierto al decir que si hubiese llegado un poco más tarde, ella habría muerto.

Y ahora le decía que debía cortar todos los lazos que había formado. _¿Por qué? _¿Por qué justo en el momento que se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos?

.

Todo eso era demasiado injusto.

.

Trató de levantarse rápido y emprendió camino a su casa. Mañana en la mañana, iría a casa de Kofuku.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Yato no había querido ir a la casa de Kofuku. No tenía ganas de ver los rostros tristes y afligidos, mucho menos el de Yukine.

Contarles a ellos –en particular a Sekki- no había sido tan difícil como lo fue con Hiyori. Aunque no se salvó de las riñas de Yukine. Él más que nadie en ese momento, no quería perder a Hiyori. Pero al final, a regañadientes y abatido, terminó comprendiendo.

Yato se sentía culpable. Si no hubiese sido por él – además de ignorar la petición de Hiyori respecto a su cuerpo- nada le hubiese ocurrido. Si no la hubiese llevado a que conozca a Kofuku y Daikoku, si no le hubiese pedido ayuda cuando él y Yukine no tenían trabajo, si no…

.

Si no la hubiese conocido… tal vez él estaría muerto.

.

Si no le hubiese dicho que necesitaba a un Shinki, no hubiese encontrado a Yukine.

.

Si no hubiese estado para él… Tal vez habría vuelto a su antigua vida…

.

Todo gracias a ella… ¿Y como le pagaría todo eso? Haciendo que lo olvidara… en realidad, no quería hacerlo, pero se lo había prometido a Tenjin.

..

_-… si logras traer a Hiyori-san de vuelta, deberás cortar todos los lazos con ella- condicionó Tenjin- ¿Podrás hacerlo?_

_-Sin duda alguna._

_.._

En ese momento, lo único que quería era recuperarla, no había pensado en las consecuencias. Pero estaba seguro que si le dieran a elegir otra vez, haría exactamente lo mismo. Ahora estaba sana y salva y pronto recuperaría su antigua vida.

_Su antigua vida…_ donde él ya no aparecía. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, saber que ella ya no volvería a recordarlo, hacía que su corazón temblara del miedo. Tenía miedo de desaparecer, solo porque ella lo olvidaría.

.

Y eso… era algo que no quería.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Al dia siguiente, Hiyori decidió casi de mala gana ir a la casa de la diosa. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, así que tenia ojeras bien marcadas en su rostro. Iba a paso lento y con la mirada gacha. Era seguro que ya todos lo sabrían, sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo hablarles.

Cuando llegó, vio a todos en la sala que daba al patio, desayunando. Se acercó tratando de parecer tranquila, pero todo su plan se arruinó cuando Kofuku la abrazo sorpresivamente.

-¡Hiyori-chan!- gritó angustiada- ¡Te extrañaré, te extrañaré mucho!

-Kofuku-san…- dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada y le correspondió el abrazo.- Yo también te extrañare mucho, Kofuku-san.

La diosa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Hiyori mientras que ella trataba de consolarla.

Daikoku se acercó a ambas.

-Espero que puedas tener una vida feliz- dijo el shinki, acariciando la cabeza de Hiyori.

-Gracias, Daikoku-san- murmuró con una sonrisa triste- A ti también te extrañare mucho.

Daikoku trató de no llorar y tomo de los hombros a su amada, quien todavía no paraba de lloriquear, para alejarla de la chica y de paso llevarla a una habitación a que terminara de desahogarse. Hiyori decidió acercarse al chico que no había, ni siquiera, levantado la vista de la mesa.

-Yukine-kun…- llamó mientras se sentaba cerca suyo.

Él no respondió. No hizo nada.

-Yukine-kun, escucha, yo…

-¡Lo siento Hiyori!- dijo, interrumpiéndola. Ella se sorprendió.

-Tu no has hecho nada malo, Yukine-kun.

-¡Pero lo haré!- dijo convencido. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y todavía no levantaba la vista- Yato me usará para cortar los lazos, ¡seré yo quien los corte!

Fue ahí cuando Hiyori cayó en cuenta de que él tenía razón. Será él –manipulado por Yato- quien acabaría con todo. Pero no podía culparlo.

Se acerco a él, lo abrazo y consoló maternalmente

-Tranquilo Yukine-kun- dijo amable, mientras él se aferraba a ella, llorando sin descanso- ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo, para mí, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, fui capaz de conocerte. A pesar de que te olvidaré, ten por seguro que en mi corazón vas a seguir existiendo.

-Pero…

-No te culpes, tu tampoco tienes mucha decisión en esto…- comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, notando como poco a poco se calmaba- yo aún no entiendo del todo el por qué Yato hará esto, pero… lo hace por mi bien, creo…- rió.

-Es por una promesa- murmuró Yukine.

-¿Una promesa?- exclamó confundida- Ya he escuchado de Yato eso, pero no ha querido explicarme nada.

-Cuando Kugaha te secuestro y te llevó al cielo…- Yukine se enderezó y la miró a los ojos- Yato necesitaba ayuda de otro dios, ya sabes, es porque él no tiene santuario- Hiyori asintió- Le pidió de favor a Tenjin-sama que lo ayudase a llegar, pero él le dijo que tenía dos condiciones… pero Yato aceptó de todas maneras.

-¿Cuáles… eran esas condiciones?- preguntó nerviosa.

-La primera era que nadie debía enterarse que él lo había ayudado- explicó- y la segunda… era que debía cortar todos sus lazos contigo.

Hiyori estaba en shock. Ahora entendía todo. Entendía el comportamiento de Yato y necesitaba hacer algo antes de que él llegara.

-Gracias, Yukine-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa- volveré aquí más tarde, saldré un momento- se levanto de donde estaba y salió sin darse cuenta que había dejado su cuerpo tirado.

-¡Espera Hiyori!- gritó mientras se levantaba también- ¿Iras al templo de Tenjin-sama?- ella asintió y de un salto, comenzó a alejarse.

-Espero que logres algo, Hiyori…- susurró mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de la chica.

Más al fondo, Kofuku-aun con lágrimas en los ojos- y Daikoku observaban todo. Ambos esperaban, desde el fondo de su corazón, que realmente Hiyori lo lograra.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Exhausta. Así había llegado al templo de Tenjin. Había ido lo más rápido posible. Se adentró y encontró a Mayu barriendo el patio.

-¡Hiyori!- dijo asombrada por verla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito ver a Tenjin-sama- dijo fatigada.

-Escucha Hiyori, tal vez no…

-Está bien Mayu- dijo el dios, apareciendo detrás de ella- lo mejor será que vayas con las demás chicas- la shinki asintió y se despidió de la chica- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hiyori-san?- preguntó amable.

-Necesito saber… por que le hizo prometer a Yato eso.

-Así que te lo dijo- ella asintió- supuse que él lo haría. Pero creo que sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas, ¿no?

-Si, pero no entiendo por que le pidió eso.

Tenjin suspiró y comenzó con su explicación.

-La única forma que tu vivas tu propio mundo es que dejes de estar expuesta a este mundo- dijo serio- ¿Tú querías recuperar tu cuerpo, no? Si Yato corta los lazos, ese hábito tuyo desaparecerá.

-Así que… ¿todo esto es para recuperar mi cuerpo?- murmuró mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Básicamente. Cuando Yato vino en mi ayuda, al principio me negué porque él no me hizo caso, no cortó los lazos y tú tuviste problemas, además…

-No quiero.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si tener mi cuerpo como antes, implica olvidar todo… ¡No quiero!

-No debes ser caprichosa, Hiyori-san- ella levantó la mirada y Tenjin pudo ver –sorprendido- mucha convicción en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué ninguno quiere escuchar lo que digo?- replicó- ¿Acaso todos los dioses actúan sin pensar en los demás? Ninguno de ustedes se ha parado a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?

Tenjin estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la chica. ¿Acaso ella…?

-Hiyori-san, debes entender que esto es por tu bien…

-¡Es lo mismo que Yato dijo!- exclamó- ¿Cómo saben que es para mí bien? ¿Cómo saben que no sentiré nada cuando no me acuerde de todo esto? Yo no quiero que nada cambie…. Yo quiero seguir visitando a Kufuku-san y Daikoku-san. Quiero seguir ayudando en las lecciones de Yukine-kun. Quiero seguir saltando de tejado en tejado cuando salgo de mi cuerpo… quiero… ¡quiero seguir viendo a Yato!

_Así que era eso_, pensó Tenjin y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta Yato, Hiyori-san?- como respuesta, logro que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-¿Q-qué? No… es decir… yo…- balbuceó nerviosa, logrando que la sonrisa de Tenjin se agrandara.

-Creo que me precipitado en esa condición- afirmó- no he tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos ni opiniones, y como un dios, es algo terrible.

-¿Eso… quiere decir…?

-Eso quiere decir que, si es lo que tu realmente quieres, le diré a Yato que no corte los lazos- Hiyori sonrió esperanzada- pero… hay una condición.

-¿Condición?

-Así es… necesito que contestes con total sinceridad mi pregunta anterior.

-A-ah… yo…- comenzó nerviosa, pero luego inhalo profundamente- él y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien al comienzo, siempre discutíamos, aun lo seguimos haciendo de hecho- rió con añoranza- pero, poco a poco, comenzamos a conocernos y a llevarnos mejor… no sé en qué momento pasó pero… yo… comencé a sentirme bien a su lado, me sentía cómoda y me gustaba…

-Bueno, creo que eso responde mi pregunta- rio y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces… voy a llamar a Yato para decirle que puede desistir de esa idea.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó feliz-¡Muchas gracias Tenjin-sama!- hizo una reverencia y se marchó directo a la casa de Kofuku.

-¿Está bien eso?- dijo una de las shinki.

-Si… creo que hubiese sido un error todo aquello- rio con ganas y se adentró a su templo.

Todavía tenía que llamar a Yato.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Hiyori llegó corriendo a la casa de la diosa. Ingresó contenta, buscando a algún integrante del hogar, cuando –de nuevo- sorpresivamente, Kofuku se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¡Hiyori-chan!- gritó eufórica- ¡Me alegra mucho que Tenjin recapacitara!

-¡Yo también estoy muy feliz, Kofuku-san!

-¡Hiyori!- exclamó Yukine- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- preguntó feliz.

-Ah… bueno…- murmuró nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Eso no importa ahora Yukine, hay que festejar que Hiyori se queda- interrumpió Daikoku.

-¡Daikoku tiene razón!- aprobó la diosa- ¡Hay que preparar un gran festín!- exclamó eufórica, soltándose de Hiyori.

-Muchas gracias, pero…- paseó la mirada por la habitación- ¿Dónde… donde está Yato?

-Mmmm… Yato, ¿Eh?- murmuró picara Kofuku.

-Yato está arriba- dijo Yukine un poco enojado- No entiendo lo que le pasa a ese tipo, debería estar aquí, contento.

-Yo… quiero verlo- miró a la pelirrosa- ¿Puedo subir?

-Por supuesto, Hiyori-chan.

Sin más, subió. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Solo esperaban que todo resultara bien.

.

.

.

Hiyori ingresó a la habitación que Yukine ocupaba. El aroma de Yato la había guiado hasta ahí. Lentamente, caminó hasta detenerse a espaldas del dios. Estaba recostado y parecía dormir. Se sentó muy cerca, casi rozándolo y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-_Son muy suaves-_ pensó sonrojada, sin detener las caricias.

Tan ensimismada estaba en aquel toque, que no se dio cuenta cuando Yato despertó y en un rápido movimiento, se acomodó en sus piernas.

-¿Yato?- llamó, un poco nerviosa.

-Mmm- murmuró, aferrando sus brazos a su cintura y apretando su cara contra ella.

Hiyori suspiro y continuó con las caricias. Coloco su mano derecha en la espalda de él, en un intento de agarre, y la otra en sus cabellos. Lo miraba, pero no podía ver sus ojos.

-Tenjin-sama dijo…- comenzó, hablando bajo- dijo que estaba bien que no cortaras los lazos.

Sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, Yato asintió.

-Me dijo que cometió un error… que se precipitó al pedirte eso.

Él volvió a asentir.

-Ya no cortarás nuestros lazos, ¿verdad?- preguntó un poco insegura.

-No lo haré Hiyori. Yo… no quiero que te olvides…

-Yo tampoco quiero olvidar, Yato… por eso, me alegra mucho poder seguir con ustedes.

Yato se abrazó mas a ella y Hiyori se agachó hasta que su cabeza chocó contra la de él.

-Tu dijiste que como dios, no puedes romper tus promesas…- habló Hiyori, sin romper el contacto- pero yo, como persona, tampoco puedo romperlas…

Yato, confundido, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo…

-Yo te prometí que te visitaría todos los días… que no te olvidaría- dijo segura- y lo pienso cumplir.

Yato se sonrojó. Esa chica era increíble. Jamás creyó que una simple humana podía hacer que su corazón latiera tan rápido.

Cuando Tenjin lo llamó, había llegado a la casa de Kofuku. Le había sorprendido gratamente saber que ya no era necesario que hiciera olvidar a Hiyori. Se los conto a todos –todavía seguía en una especie de trance, así que lo dijo sin demasiada emoción- Kofuku le dijo que tenía un brillo que había perdido hace pocos días. No le había entendido muy bien. Lo único que hizo fue subir a la habitación de Yukine a descansar. No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Estaba casi seguro que nada lo despertaría. Pero se equivocó. Con esas simples caricias, Hiyori logro despertarlo. Aunque no le molestaba realmente.

-Hiyori- llamó serio.

-Dime- dijo dudosa.

Yato agarro el brazo de Hiyori y la tiró contra su cuerpo. Ella estaba sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando sintió los brazos del dios rodearla con fuerza, le correspondió el abrazo.

-No volveré a intentar cortar nuestros lazos- le susurró al oído- No permitiré que me olvides… Nunca. Te lo prometo, Hiyori.

Hiyori no dijo nada, pero estaba feliz. Mucho. Yato pudo notar la sonrisa de Hiyori contra su cuello y para él, eso era suficiente respuesta.

Ninguno intentó separarse. Estaban muy cómodos, juntos.

.

.

Ahora no necesitaban preocuparse, porque habían _prometido_ jamás separarse.

.

.

* * *

Yo~ :)

Les gusto? dejen un review...

No les gusto? dejen un review...

si tienen alguna idea para un futuro One-Shot escribanlas en los comentarios... tratare de satisfacer su imaginación! xD

Ahora... *tatatatatataaaaaan* los agradecimientos!

.

nemuru3003: me alegra que te gusten estos capítulos, me subes el autoestima (?) Por cierto, leo el manga... pero en español... no se ingles y prefiero no auto-spoilearme! xD gracias por la recomendación igual.

.

Zilion: ¡Alejate demonio! Ah no... era por la lectura, esta bien te comprendo (*w*)b Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

.

gOgo dAnE: Me ha llegado la inspiración que me mandaste, gracias! :D espero que te haya gustado...

.

SakuraSakata: Lo se~ yo tambien amo los celos de Yato... son tan... no hay palabras! xD

.

Estefa-chan: Espero que te hayas curado de tu... "alergia" (¬o¬) Estaba a punto de poner a Tenjin-sama como uno de los "posibles" candidatos, pero dije... Naa, ¡que sufra comiendose el coco pensando! xDD

.

HiddenBlackCat: Ya salio el 18! ahora espero con ansias el 19 xDD espero que este tambien te haya hecho "vomitar arcoiris"... o no...

.

mary-animeangel: Me encanta esta pareja! no puedo dejar de imaginar momentos! xDD

.

Moonlizsky: me gusta que te gusten mis historias, gracias xD

.

Sirenayaoi : No puedo evitar darle mi toque... xD gracias! Yo quiero un momento asi en el manga/anime... pero bueeeeno... no cuesta nada soñar! xD

.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios!

Nos leemos en otro capitulo! :D

..

P/D: AMO a Yato enojado y mas si es por alguien que lastima a Hiyori~ Te va a ir maaaaaaal Kugaha :)


	6. Lazos

**Holi~ ¡Nuevo capitulo~! :D**

**Lo escribí inmediatamente despues de leer el capitulo 22 del manga... no contiene mucho spoiler... pero**

**de todas maneras de los advierto ;)**

**Sin mas, ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**.**

**Lazos**

**.**

Hacía ya dos semanas que Hiyori sentía ese extraño dolor en el pecho. Su padre le había dicho que no era nada físico, así que no siguió insistiendo con ese tema para no volver a preocuparlo.

Trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento, pero tan pronto como lo lograba, regresaba de nuevo. En ocasiones sus amigas, sumados las tareas escolares, lograban el objetivo unas cuantas horas, pero el sentimiento persistía.

En ese momento, Hiyori se encontraba mirando por la ventana, distraída, mientras se impartía la clase de literatura. Se suponía que ahora que estaba en la preparatoria, debía ser más responsable, pero ella lo único que quería era que esa rara emoción se disipara.

-Hi-yo-ri- La llamó Tama, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-¿Ah?- se volteó, viendo paradas a sus amigas- ¿Tama-chan? ¿Ami-chan?

-¡Al fin Hiyori!

-¿Ocurre algo? Andas muy distraída…

-Si, si… no se preocupen- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambas amigas se miraron, no creyendo del todo lo que Hiyori decía.

-¿Segura? Desde que fuiste internada la última vez, has estado actuando extraño.

-Si, no se preocupen… es solo que la Literatura me aburre ja, ja

-Mmmm- murmuraron ambas chicas.

-Como sea, ¡vamos a almorzar Hiyori!- dijo Ami.

-¡Vamos!

Las tres salieron del salón, Tama y Ami hablaban de temas triviales, mientras que Hiyori solo las escuchaba. Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la ventana, preguntándose cuando terminaría toda esa alteración interna.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, los ánimos en la casa de Kofuku no eran tan diferentes. Aunque la diosa trataba de hacer sonreír a sus invitados –Yato y Yukine- ella tampoco se encontraba muy bien.

Desde ese día, Yukine se había molestado mucho con Yato. Habían discutido –más bien Yukine, ya que Yato se mantenía callado- y por varios días, no le dirigió la palabra.

Yato lo sentía, sentía el dolor de su shinki al saber que Hiyori los había olvidado. Sabía que lloraba por las noches y comprendía su enojo hacia él. A pesar de que Tenjin le hizo el favor de hablar con él –y que Sekki entendiera las razones- aún le guardaba un poco de resentimiento.

El dios Yato no se encontraba mejor. Se sentía mal por haber cortado los lazos con Hiyori. Aunque sabía que era por su bien, no lograba llenar el vacío que sentía desde ese momento. Se maldecía internamente no haber discutido con Tenjin acerca de esa condición, pero en ese momento lo único que pensaba era rescatarla, asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Se encontraba recostado en el tejado de la casa, viendo la gran luna asomarse en ese cielo sin estrellas. En ese momento, se sentía como la luna. Solo. Sin las estrellas, la luna no podía dar su máximo esplendor.

Él se sentía de la misma manera sin Hiyori.

Deseaba con fuerzas volver a verla, pero si lo hacía, si iba a verla aun cuando ella no lo recordase, estaba muy seguro que no podría resistirlo y cometería cualquier locura. Era mejor mantenerse alejado por un tiempo.

-Yato- llamó Yukine, asomando su cuerpo por la ventana, mirando hacia donde se encontraba el dios.

-Mmm- murmuró, dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Kofuku-san me mando a decirte que la cena esta lista.

-No tengo hambre.

Yukine no dijo nada y salió por la ventana para acercarse a Yato. No habían hablado mucho en esas dos semanas, mucho menos de _ese_ tema. No sabía cómo empezar la conversación, ni antes ni ahora.

-Yato- comenzó el shinki- Yo… lo siento.

Extrañado, Yato miró a Yukine. Y como si él le leyese los pensamientos, continuó.

-Lamento haberme enojado contigo sobre… bueno, sobre eso. Yo… reaccioné mal- dijo con la mirada gacha.

-Está bien, Yukine- Yato se reincorporó y puso su mano encima de la cabeza de él- Te entiendo.

-Yato- volvió a llamar, dudoso- ¿Por qué… por qué no has dicho nada?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Hiyori- Yato bajo su mano y Yukine lo miró a los ojos- desde ese día, no has dicho nada… ¿acaso no te importa?

-Si me importa-

-No parece- dijo serio- Has estado como ausente estos días.

-…-

-Se que ella te preocupa, lo veo en tus ojos- ante esa declaración, Yato desvió su mirada- se que la extrañas, que te arrepientes por haber cortado los lazos.

-Basta- dijo serio, sin inmutarse.

-Todos lo sabemos, no has querido hacer ningún trabajo. ¿Tienes miedo de verla de nuevo, acaso?

-Basta- no quería perder los estribos, pero si Yukine seguía así lo conseguiría.

-No hablas de ella, pero se que piensas en ella.

-¡Basta!- dijo mas exaltado.

-¿Por qué no admites que sientes algo por ella?

-He dicho basta.

-¿Por qué no dices que la a…

-¡BASTA!- gritó furioso- ¿¡Quieres saber!? ¡Si! ¡La extraño, demasiado! ¡Todo este tiempo me he arrepentido por haberla separado de mi!

-Yato…- susurró asombrado el shinki.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo miedo de verla de nuevo! No sé lo que haré si eso llegase a ocurrir…

-Oye…- el dios no lo escuchaba. Por el escándalo armado, Kofuku y Daikoku salieron de la casa y desde afuera, observaban a ambos chicos.

-¡Pienso en ella todo el tiempo! ¡Lo hacía antes y aun más ahora!

-Yato-chan- murmuró sorprendida Kofuku.

-No es que no quiera admitir que no siento algo por ella…- dijo más tranquilo- es solo que… no sé cómo llamar a esto que siento por ella.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio. Al fin Yato se había desahogado. Ninguno sabía cómo romper el silencio, pero fue Daikoku, quien dio un paso al frente y habló.

-Eso es amor, Yato- dijo simplemente

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-Todo lo que has dicho ahora más tu propósito de protegerla antes, solo tiene un nombre- explicó.

Yato lo miró un rato, reflexionando.

-Amor- susurró no muy convencido- Amor- dijo más alto y se sonrojó. Luego sonrió bobamente, pero pronto fue borrada por una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Yato?- dijo Yukine.

-Es una lástima darme cuenta justo ahora- sonrió triste

Nadie dijo nada más. Sabían que Yato tenía razón.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Tres días más tarde, Hiyori volvía del colegio bajo el cielo nublado. No podía dejar de pensar en ese dolor en su pecho. Como si algo le faltara. Sentía que se había olvidado de algo muy importante y que ese algo aliviaría esa molestia.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta las vallas que la separaban del tren. De pronto, a su mente llegaron varias imágenes.

De ella, con otras personas, pero no eran sus amigas. No sabía quiénes eran, no podía verles la cara.

El tren paso y más imágenes se amontonaron en su mente. Esta vez se vio a si misma, encima del tren y… ¡Tenia una cola!

No entendía nada. Estaba a punto de ser atacada por unos asquerosos espectros cuando alguien la salvo, pero de nuevo, no pudo verla la cara.

El tren terminó de pasar y ella, inexplicablemente, se encontraba ansiosa. Comenzó a caminar rápido, no tenía un lugar a donde ir, solo caminó.

Agitada, llegó hasta el frente de un restaurante. No sabía por qué, pero ese lugar le traía añoranza. De nuevo, se vio a si misma dentro, son dos personas frente suyo. Pero no podía verles la cara, por más que se esforzaba, no los veía.

Volvió a emprender camino y esta vez llegó a un parque. Miro a todos lados, buscando algo, pero no sabía qué. Dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a una banca, se apoyó en él y más imágenes aparecieron. Esta vez, había un solo chico… extrañamente, él parecía irritado por algo.

Hiyori cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de concentrarse. Muchas imágenes pasaron, cada vez más deprisa, tanto que Hiyori se sentía mareada. Una se detuvo, y vio pudo ver al mismo chico, de espaldas.

Ella intentó alargar su mano, quería alcanzarlo, tocarlo, pero antes de siquiera rozarlo, el desapareció. Lo único que logró oír fue su nombre.

-Hiyori- ese chico sabía su nombre, y ella sabía que también lo conocía. La forma como pronunció su nombre erizo la piel de la chica.

Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a correr. Del cielo nublado, comenzaron a caer gotas. Cada vez más grandes y rápidas, pero eso no la detuvo.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo y se detuvo frente a una casa. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero estaba segura que esa casa representaba algo importante para ella.

La lluvia irremediablemente la había empapado por completo, pero no le importo. Se adentro al lugar y a cada paso, imágenes… recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza y sin pretenderlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

.

.

.

Dentro, Yato y los demás se encontraban en la sala. Desde que Yato admitió sus sentimientos, el ambiente estaba un poco más relajado, a pesar de la tristeza de haberlo averiguado tarde. Nadie le dijo nada, pero Yato no lo necesitaba, sabía muy bien lo que ellos sentían respecto a eso.

Kofuku corrió las cortinas para ver el cielo por la ventana.

-Creo que esto durara un buen rato- murmuró y desvió su mirada hasta toparse con alguien- No puede ser…- susurró impresionada.

-¿Qué ocurre Kofuku?- pregunto Daikoku al verla estática en la ventana. Se acerco a ella y la comprendió. -¿Qué hace aquí?

Yato y Yukine se miraron confundidos. Ambos se pararon y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Yukine.

-Ah… bueno…- respondió nerviosa la diosa- no sabría… como catalogarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Yato, se acerco a la ventana y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente-¿Por qué…?

No esperó a que nadie le contestara y se encaminó hacia la puerta, los otros tres lo siguieron. Yato abrió la puerta y salió.

-Espera Yato ¿Qué…- Yukine quedo parado en la puerta, sorprendido- ¡Hiyori!

-¿Qué hace aquí?- susurró Yato.

-No lo entiendo…- murmuró Hiyori- no lo entiendo…

-Hiyori- susurró el Dios y ahí se dio cuenta de que ella no podía verlo.

-¿Por qué?- la lluvia las encubría, pero Yato estaba seguro que ella estaba llorando.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- susurró.

A Yato y a los demás les partía el corazón verla de esa manera. Pero lo que más les dolía, era no poder hacer nada por ella.

-Eres un idiota, ¡un idiota!- gritó, abrazándose- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Yato? ¿Por qué?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. ¡Hiyori lo recordaba!

-Yo no quería separarme de ti… yo no quería olvidarme- sollozó- ¿Cómo se supone que cumpliré mi promesa si te olvido?

-Hiyori…

-Quiero verte, Yato- levantó la vista y el dios sintió que ella podía verla, pero lo descartó enseguida- No te entiendo, no comprendo por qué hiciste esto pero…- ella levantó la mano y él quería acercarse más a ella para sentir el contacto-… estoy segura que lo hiciste por algo bueno… Porque, todo lo que hace un Dios, es justo… ¿no?- ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hiyori- nervioso, se acercó hasta sentir el calor de Hiyori cerca suyo- ¡Hiyori!- no pudo contenerse y la abrazó, la abrazó fuertemente y la sintió temblar- Los siento, lo siento Hiyori-

-Yato- susurró y elevó sus brazos hasta situarlos alrededor de la espalda de él.- Al fin… al fin puedo verte de nuevo, Yato- ella estaba contenta, muy contenta. Se aferró a él, temiendo que desapareciera de nuevo y Yato hizo lo mismo.

Los demás miraban enternecidos la escena. Hiyori volvió a sollozar y escondió su rostro en el pecho del dios.

-No vuelvas a irte, no vuelvas a dejarme- pidió casi desesperada.

-Te lo prometo- aseguró serio- jamás volveré a alejarte de mí- la alejó de si y, como si tratara de sellar ese juramento, la besó. Hiyori le correspondió casi al instante, enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-Kofuku-san- llamó Yukine- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno Yukki…- sonrió- a veces, el poder de los _lazos_, es mayor que cualquier mando de un dios.

Yukine asintió, convencido y sonrió. Al fin tenia completa a su familia de nuevo.

.

.

Después de eso, habían quedado claras dos cosas…

La primera, los lazos entre Yato y Hiyori enfrentaban todo poder divino.

Y la segunda, que nunca volverían a demostrarse se amor debajo de la torrencial lluvia de nuevo, a menos que quieras terminar enfermo.

.

.

* * *

Yo! Si has llegado hasta aqui... ¡Gracias! :D

Les gustó? dejen un review...

No les gustó? dejen un review...

Ahora~ el momento que todos han estado esperando... ¡Agradecimientos!

.

**Zilion:** Muchas gracias! :D me alegra que te gusten y espero seguir recibiendo comentarios tuyos! Intento no modificar nada de los originales, pero le doy mi toque tambien (?) xD

.

**SakuraSakata**: La respuesta a tu pregunta es "Heavenmanga" ahora está hasta el 22 :D

.

**mary-animeangel**: no lo habia pensado, pero creo que tienes razón! :D

.

**arelitos:** mis inspiraciones son tan raras que aparecen cuando menos lo pienso xDD

.

**Renn Kamiu**: gracias por dejarme tus reviews, me siento complacida :) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! ;D

.

**Estefa-chan:** Ja, ja menos mal que recordaste ese detalle... JAMAS dejaria mal a ese par! Al fin Kugaha se fue a la mi**da xD ¿encontraste algo en el refrigerador? espero que si.. ;D

.

.

Listo~ si tienen sugerencias, no olviden comentarlas! :D

Nos leemos en otro capítulo!

Bye~


	7. Nekos y Adivinas

**Holi~ Heme aqui, con un nuevo capítulo! :D**

**Este one-shot esta basada en la sugerencia de Estefa-chan**

**Así que espero que te guste como quedó! :D**

**Sin mas, los dejo leer...**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**.**

**Nekos y Adivinas**

**.**

Yatogami y su séquito –como él mismo había nombrado- se encontraban en una enorme zanja de drenaje buscando algo. Hiyori –quien hace tiempo había abandonado su cuerpo- tenía el cabello recogido y, para su buena suerte, ese día había optado por ponerse unos short y una musculosa. En tanto, Yato y Yukine tenían sus ropas remangadas.

Los tres chicos tenían caras de profundo asco y unos pañuelos que les cubrían sus bocas.

-¿Cómo demonios fue que terminamos en este lugar?- dijo Yukine exasperado.

-¡Ya te lo dije!- exclamó Yato, sacándose el pañuelo y apuntando a su shinki con una larga rama que usaba para buscar- ¡Es una posibilidad que se encuentre en este lugar!

-¿Seguro?- habló Hiyori- No me parece muy… razonable que venga a este lugar- opinó mientras levantaba con su palo una especie de pañal usado- ¡Que asco!

-Tú también la escuchaste, Hiyori- Yato se colocó de nuevo el pañuelo y siguió con la búsqueda- Esa vieja bruja dijo que le gustaba meterse en este tipo de lugares- explicó mientras caminaba mas lejos de la orilla.

-No entiendo cómo le puede gustar meterse en este asqueroso lugar- dijo Yukine.

-Debí haberle cobrado más de cinco yenes- maldijo Yato- Esa vieja bruja cree que yo… ¡AH!- gritó mientras caía de bruces contra el agua sucia.

-¡Yato!- exclamó Hiyori, sin moverse de su lugar- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Agh!- murmuró mientras se levantaba totalmente empapado y con restos de barro y pedazos de algas- Estoy bien.

Los chicos suspiraron derrotados. Jamás creyeron que lo que parecía un simple encargo se convertiría en una búsqueda demasiado extenuante y… repugnante.

.

.

~Dos horas antes~

.

.

-¡Yato, estoy cansado de pintar grafitis en las paredes!- exclamó Yukine.

Ambos chicos estaban detrás de un almacén. Yukine recostado sobre la pared y Yato tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de escribir su número con aerosol rojo.

-Deja de quejarte y sigue escribiendo, Yukine.

-Ah…- suspiró y continuó con su trabajo.

-¡Yato, Yukine-kun!- gritó Hiyori mientras iba corriendo –en su forma de ayakashi- hasta los chicos.

-¡Hiyori!- exclamaron ambos.

-¿Siguen con eso?- inquirió mientras miraba la pared- Creí que ya habían pintado esta.

-¡Lo hicimos! Pero el dueño decidió pintar de nuevo y nos ha borrado la publicidad- se quejó Yato.

-Ah… bueno, aquí les he traído el almuerzo- dijo sonriente.

-¡Que bien!- festejó Yato- ¡Realmente muero de hambre!

El trío decidió ir a comer al parque que estaba cerca de ese almacén, se sentaron en una banca, con Hiyori en el medio. Después de degustar –y devorar- la comida de Hiyori, Yato recibió un llamado.

-¡Si, si Yatogami al habla!- contestó efusivo- ¡Con solo cinco yenes su deseo se hace realidad!

-Oh, ¿cambió su discurso?- preguntó Hiyori.

-Bueno… en realidad creo que solo cambio algunas palabras- dijo Yukine despreocupadamente.

-Bien, bien, ¡estaremos ahí en un minuto!- colgó y miró a su shinki- ¡Tenemos trabajo Yukine!- dijo feliz mientras ambos comenzaban a desparecer.

-Ah, ¡esperen!- gritó Hiyori agarrándose de la chaqueta de Yato.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, los tres cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Hiyori cayó encima de Yato. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, pero ninguno se separaba. Se miraban a los ojos.

Estaban tan concentrados en los ojos del otro, que no notaron cuando comenzaron a acercarse.

-Itte~- murmuró Sekki sobándose la cabeza- Ya te he dio que avises cuando vas a hacer eso.

De pronto, el quejido de Yukine los hizo reaccionar y –muy sonrojados- se separaron y se levantaron.

-¿E-estás bien, Yukine-kun?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿y tu…?- la miró extrañado- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Ah! No, no nada ja, ja- dijo un poco alterada- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno tu… estas…- desvió su mirada y encontró a Yato- ¿y a ti que te pasa?

-Nada, nada…- dijo desviando su rostro, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo.

-Mmm… ustedes actúan sospechosamente- entrecerró los ojos y los miró inquisitivamente.

Yato y Hiyori se pusieron más nerviosos y ni siquiera se miraron.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!- exclamó el dios- ¡Vamos a ver que quiere el cliente!

Emprendieron camino y se fijaron en qué lugar estaban. Era un terreno utilizado para las ferias. Había varios puestos de comida y juegos, y a lo lejos, una gran montaña rusa. Una carpa mediana se encontraba a pocos metros.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Hiyori mientras se paraban frente a la carpa.

-¿Nunca has querido saber que deparará tu futuro?- inquirió Yato, sin mirarla- O saber si tendrás suerte en el dinero o ¿en el amor?- la miró y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero no apartaron los ojos.

-Entonces ¿este lugar es…?

-Así es- confirmó el dios a la chica- Estamos frente a una adivina.

Yukine y Hiyori se sorprendieron. Yato se abrió paso dentro de la carpa y entró seguido de los otros chicos.

-¡Oh~ así que usted es el Dios Yato- dijo una mujer encapuchada, no se le veían los ojos, pero podían vislumbrar su sonrisa. Amplia y tenebrosa. Vestía de negro y sus rubios cabellos largos sobresalían.- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos.

Al shinki y a la ayakashi les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Muy bien señora, díganos que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Por favor, no se queden ahí parados- habló mientras se acercaba a los chicos- siéntense, siéntense.

Hicieron caso a la adivina y se sentaron en unas sillas de cuero situadas frente al escritorio de la susodicha.

-¿Desean comer estas galletas?- preguntó mientras les pasaba un reciente lleno.

-A-ah- cla-claro- respondieron Hiyori y Yukine, mientras agarraban una.

Dieron un mordisco y lo escupieron enseguida.

-Kukukukukuku~- lloró la adivina- es una lástima que no les guste, kukukukuku~ no entiendo por qué, lo único que tienen es patas de araña y un poco de sangre de cerdo kukukukukuku~

Hiyori y Yukine se tornaron pálidos. Las frentes se les volvieron azul y se sintieron desmayar.

-Oh gahahaahahahaha, no se preocupen, no les va a pasar nada con un solo mordisco, gahahahahahaha- rió excéntrica.

Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Por favor señora, déjese de juegos y díganos cual es el encargo!- dijo Yato, exasperado.

-Oh, oh~ lo siento- dijo en un tono inocente- primero debo presentarme, mi nombre es Reina y mi arte de adivinación es mediante alguna parte de cuerpo~

-Bien, Reina-san, ¿Qué necesita que hagamos?

-Bueno, bueno~ esto es muy difícil para mi decirlo kukukuku~- dijo angustiada y se cubría su rostro con las manos- es una desgracia, ¡una desgracia~! Kukukukukuku~

-T-tranquila Reina-san, si nos dice claramente que necesita, nosotros la ayudaremos- dijo Hiyori, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella se había levantado y acercado a la adivina.

-Eres muy amable, pequeña- Reina bajó sus manos y las posó encima de las de Hiyori- muy amable~- levantó su rostro Hiyori sintió sobre su rostro algo viscoso.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!- la chica gritó y se alejo rápidamente de Reina, quien reía maniáticamente con su –larguísima- lengua afuera.

-¡GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- reía sin parar- ¡No creí que te asustaras tan fácil pequeña, estoy que me meo! Gahahahahahaha~ - se sostuvo su estómago, y se apoyó contra la mesa.

-¡Hiyori!- exclamó Yato preocupado y se acercó a ella.

-¡Yato!- dijo asustada y temblorosa- ¡Vámonos de aquí!- agarró su brazo en modo de suplica.

-Tranquila Hiyori, no te pasara nada- prometió.

-Hum, hum~ esos dos son bastantes unidos, ¿no te parece, chico?

Yukine asintió y luego se sorprendió de la rapidez de la mujer para situarse a su espalda. Ella colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del shinki y él pudo notar lo largas que eran sus uñas. De nuevo, a Yukine le recorrió un escalofrío con el toque de la adivina.

-¿Tu eres al que llaman shinki, no?

-Si- contestó nervioso.

-Dime ¿eres muy poderoso?- pregunto acercándose más al oído de él.

-B-bueno, yo no sabría que decir…

-No seas modesto- rió- dime, dime~

-Ah…ah…- Yukine se notaba más pálido y nervioso.

-Gahahahaha… ¿te pongo nervioso~?

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Yato- Si no tiene ningún trabajo para nosotros, nos vamos.

-Oh, oh~ ¡por favor no se enoje!- rápidamente, la adivina se acuclillo en la esquina de la tienda y comenzó a hacer dibujos imaginariamente con el dedo- Reina solo quería conocerlos, Reina quieren que le hagan este trabajo, kukukukukuku~

-Entonces, ¡diga cual es!- dijo impaciente el dios.

-Oh, si~, ¡ya mismo!

-…-

-...-

-…-

-…-

-¿Y bien?

-…-

-…-

-Lo olvide- dijo simplemente- ¡Te hee!- exclamó mientras se golpeaba tontamente en la cabeza y sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

-…-

-...-

-…-

Mecánicamente, Yato y los demás se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a irse y jamás volverá ese horrible lugar.

-¡No, esperen!- exclamó Reina- ¡Era una broma, una broma~!

-¡Deje de jugar!- gritaron los tres a la vez.

-Bien, bien…- comenzó- los llamé porque necesito que busquen algo por mí.

-¿Algo?

-¡Yes!- exclamó- Es mi tesoro~ un día solo se fue y no volvió kukukukukukuku- sacó un pañuelo de algún lugar y comenzó a secarse las lagrimas.

-¿Se fue?

-¿Es un ser vivo?

-Si, bueno, no…- puso un dedo en su mentón, pensativa- En realidad, es un ayakashi.

-¿¡Un ayakashi!?

-¡Yes!

-¿Qué hace una adivina con un ayakashi?

-No es un simple ayakashi- discutió- no, no, no~ es un…

-¿Un…?- preguntaron todos.

-Un… ¡GATO AYAKASHI!

-¿Un gato?- dijo dudosa Hiyori- ¿Existen los gatos ayakashis?- preguntó a Yato.

-Hum- asintió- Es normal cuando los animales mueran, queden en su forma original, no son como los humanos, no pueden transformase en shinkis.

Hiyori asintió, comprendiendo.

-Si, si, como sea~- interrumpió Reina- Hace unos días, me pequeño Mao desapareció y no ha vuelto.

-Bien, entonces debemos encontrar al gato- dijo Yato, mientras se levantaba.

-Sí, sí, si~ son cinco yenes ¿no es así?- el dios asintió- Bien, tome.

Una vez obtenido el dinero e hizo su característico gesto, Yato y los demás se dispusieron a empezar la misión.

-Oh, oh, oh~ esperen, esperen~

-¿Mm?

-Hay una pequeña condición~- comentó divertida.

-¿Qué condición?- preguntó Yukine.

-¡Deben encontrarlo hoy!

-¿Hoy? No podemos asegurar cuanto tiempo nos llevara…

-No, no, no~ -interrumpió- mañana es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño Mao, y quiero hacer una ¡Súper fiesta!

Todos la miraban atónitos.

-Así que, por favor, encuéntrenlo hoy- dijo amable.

-Haremos lo que esté en nuestro alcance.

-Si no lo encuentran hoy- sonrió malvadamente- les lanzaré una maldición y sus deseos no se harán realidad~ gahahahahaha

Los tres tragaron pesadamente y asintieron. Después de todo, ya sabían que cosas podía hacer.

Volvieron a darse la vuelta y salieron de la carpa. Afuera, escucharon el grito de la mujer.

-¡Le suele gustar bañarse en las grandes zanjas repletas de moho y basuras!

Ahí presintieron que ese, sería un largo día.

.

.

~Actualidad~

.

.

-¡AGH! ¡ES LA QUITA BABOSA QUE SE ME PEGA!- Grito Yato agarrando al pequeño animal y despegándolo de su pierna, pera luego lanzarlo lejos.

-¡Yato!- llamó Yukine- No está aquí, es mejor irnos.

-¡Maldito gato!- exclamó Yato y comenzó a caminar acercándose a la orilla. Sin embargo, dio un mal paso y su pie se hundió en el barro, haciendo que caiga de nuevo al agua- ¡AAAHHH!- se levantó, quedando de a cuatro y escupió agua y una rana- ¡Odios las zanjas!

Yukine suspiró derrotado y contrariado. Hiyori rió un poco y se acercó al dios para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ah, Hiyori~ estoy cansado- dijo Yato, perezoso. Sentándose en el césped, lo más lejos del agua.

-Lo sé, lo sé- consoló, sentada a su lado- pero ya que aceptaste el trabajo, hay que terminarlo

Yato asintió.

-Además, no queremos terminar maldecidos- dijo Yukine, al otro lado de Yato.

De nuevo –y esta vez junto a Hiyori- Yato asintió.

.

.

.

Su segundo lugar de búsqueda fue una plaza.

Buscaron debajo de cada banca y encima de cada árbol.

-¡Mao!- gritó Hiyori sobre una rama- ¡Mao!

-¡Mao!- gritó también Yukine, revisando debajo de uno de los bancos.

-Estúpido gato- refunfuño Yato- lo peor es que no puedo poner carteles, ¡nadie lo verá!

-Ya deja de quejarte, yo también estoy cansado de buscar al gato.

-Tranquilos chicos, tal vez lo mejor sea separarnos- aconsejó Hiyori- Así lo encontraremos mas rápidos.

-Hiyori tiene razón- dijo Yato pensativo- bien, nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo en una hora-los demás asintieron y se marcharon.

.

.

~Una hora después~

.

.

Yato, Hiyori y Yukine estaban de nuevo reunidos. Estaban recostados en un árbol, agotados.

-Ya está atardeciendo- dijo Hiyori.

-No lo hemos encontrado- habló Yukine.

-Y si no lo encontramos hoy, seremos maldecidos- terminó Yato.

Los tres soltaron quejidos y suspiraron vencidos. El plazo se estaba terminando y no tenían rastro del neko.

De pronto, de la nada, una pequeña figura se poso delante suyo.

-Nya~- maulló el gato, moviendo su cola.

Yato, Hiyori y Yukine abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. ¡Después de horas de búsqueda, el gato estaba en frente suyo!

-¡Maldito Gato!- mascullaron Yato y Yukine y rápidamente se pararon para atraparlo.

El animal, previniendo eso, comenzó a correr.

-¡AH! ¡Se escapa!- gritó Hiyori, comenzando a correr también.

Los tres corrían detrás del neko. Cuando estaban a punto de atraparlo, se les escabullía de las manos y volvía a correr más rápido.

Hubo un momento en el que minino quedó rodeado por los chicos. Lentamente, comenzaron a acercarse, cerrando más el espacio. Mao se ponía en posición de ataque. De un momento a otro, los tres saltaron intentando capturarlo, pero Mao fue más rápido y se deslizó entre ellos, logrando que se golpearan las cabezas unas con las otras.

-¡Agh! Al carajo con todo- dijo exasperado Yato- ¡SEKKI!

-¡AH! ¿Qué vas a hacer Yato?- dijo Hiyori nerviosa.

-Ese gato no se saldrá con las suyas- exclamó, comenzando a correr.

Al sentirse perseguido, Mao comenzó a correr más rápido, hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida.

-Quédate quieto, gato- dijo serio Yato- O sino terminarás cortado por la mitad.

El neko se dio la vuelta y salto hacia Yato, mas bien, hacia la cara de Yato. Lo rasguño completamente y luego salto hacia atrás.

-¡MALDITO GATO!- grito y se giró- ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!

Antes de avanzar, se dio cuenta que Hiyori estaba ahí, y no eso. ¡Tenía al condenado gato en sus brazos!

-Buen chico, Mao, buen chico- aduló Hiyori mientras acariciaba sus orejas.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que los encantos de Hiyori atraparían al gato?- dijo Yukine, en su forma real.

Yato sollozó y cayó de rodillas.

-¿Por qué Hiyori lo mima después que me rasguño? –murmuraba por lo bajo- Encima está en sus brazos, maldito gato.

-Yukine lo miró con compasión. Hiyori seguía acariciando a Mao, sin escuchar lo que el dios decía.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Una vez que capturaron al gato, lo llevaron rápidamente a su dueña.

-Oh~ ¡Mao-chan! –exclamó emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba- ¡mi querido Mao-chan! Estaba tan preocupada por ti, kukukukuku~

-Si, si, si, como sea- dijo Yato, con el rostro lleno de curitas- entregado el Gato, trabajo terminado. Nos vamos.

-Oh, oh~ esperen, cinco yenes me parece muy poco, ¿Qué tal si les hago predicciones?

Los chicos se miraron entre si y levantaron los hombros demostrando despreocupación.

-Está bien- anunció Yato.

-Bien, bien~ - dijo feliz- por favor, uno a uno.

-Entonces, yo voy primero- dijo Yukine.

Yato y Hiyori salieron afuera.

-Bien pequeño, comencemos~

.

.

.

-¿Crees en estas cosas?- preguntó Hiyori.

-Bueno…- comenzó, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- Nunca me han leído el futuro ni nada parecido, pero si tienen tantos seguidores, debe ser real… ¡Tal vez tengo que hacer eso para poder ganar más dinero!- reflexionó entusiasmado.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso- le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, vieron a Yukine salir con una gran sonrisa.

-Hum… parece que Reina-san te dijo algo bueno ¿No?- dijo Hiyori.

-Tal vez le dijo que algún día tendrá una linda novia o algo así- dijo Yato, burlón.

-¡Cállate, no es eso!- exclamó Yukine.

-Bueno, bueno… creo que ahora seré yo quien pase.

Yato y Yukine asintieron y Hiyori entró.

Poco después, la chica salió sonrojada al extremo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Yukine.

-Bu-bueno…- comenzó. Sin querer, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yato y, nerviosa, desvió la mirada.- E-es…. Difícil de explicar…

-¿Hm?- interrogantes, dios y shinki inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado.

Más nerviosa por la mirada de los chicos, les dio la espalda y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, notando lo calientes que estaban.

.

_-Oh, Oh~ pequeña, la línea del corazón es bastante favorable~_

_-¿Co-corazón?_

_-¡Yes! Corazón~_

_-¿Y, y qué dice?_

_-Dice, que desde conociste a esa persona, tu vida ha cambiado por completo. ¿Es cierto?_

_-Ah- suspiró- Si, así es…_

_-Mmm…- murmuró divertida- Pero, no pareces quejarte demasiado de eso._

_-A-ah, yo…_

_-No te avergüences, es normal… te daré un consejo. No dudes._

_-¿Dudar?_

_-Sin duda, puedo ver que tú eres una persona muy importante para él_

_-¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_-No es un secreto para nadie~ él solía sentirse muy solo, pero tú te has convertido en alguien indispensable…_

_-No sé si…_

_-Tal vez tu no lo vez con claridad, porque estas confundida, pero… él se ha enfrentado a otros dioses por ti, ¿No es así?_

_Hiyori comprendió y se sonrojo._

_-Pe-pero… es porque somos amigos…_

_-Son amigos porque ninguno ha querido dar el primer paso… Te lo diré en otras palabras, ese dios y tú, están predestinados~_

_-…- a Hiyori no le salían las palabras, pero estaba más roja y sentía su corazón casi salirse del pecho._

_-Gahahahahaha~ piensa en lo que te he dicho, pequeña y por favor, cuando salgas, llama a tu… "amigo" para hacerle la quiromancia*_

_Hiyori asintió y salió._

_._

-Ya-yato- llamó mientras se volteaba- es tu turno- dijo sin mirarle. Él asintió y entró.

-Pasa y siéntate por favor, Yato-san~

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido, tengo que ir a sacarme esta mugre- dijo ya sentado.

-Por favor, deme su mano- Yato le tendió su mano y ella lo observó.- Oh~ tiene las palmas suaves~ difícil de creer para alguien que fue un asesino antes- el dios se tensó- pero no hablare de eso~.

Reina comenzó a recorrer las líneas de la mano con sus dedos.

-Hm~ eres bastante ambicioso en cuanto al dinero ¿eh?

-¿Tendré mucho dinero?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Bueno, eso… no será posible en un futuro próximo~ gahahahaha

Yato bajó la cabeza, triste.

-Pero, pero~ creo que hay algo que te puede interesar~

-¿Qué cosa?

-El a-m-o-r~

-¿A-amor?- preguntó nervioso.

-¡Yes! Dime… ¿tienes miedo que ella te olvide?

Por segunda vez, Yato se tensó.

-Oh, oh~ si es eso~

-N-no… yo…- Yato se sonrojo.

-No quieras negarlo~ si tienes miedo, debes decirlo~

-Parece fácil, pero no lo es.

-Oh~ ¡lo admites!- Yato se sonrojo de nuevo- ¡Gahahahahahahahahaha! Tranquilo~ yo no dire nada~ Ella no se irá si tu se lo pides.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque yo lo sé- explicó- Ella ya te lo prometió, pero tú todavía tienes miedo.

-…- Yato no dijo nada, solo bufó y desvió su mirada.

-Díselo, dile que tienes miedo y de paso, ¡confiésate!

-¿¡Confesarme!?

-¡Yes! Así matarás dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¡No tengo por qué seguir escuchando esto!- se levantó rápido y nervioso- ¡Ya terminamos el trabajo, así que nos vamos.

Comenzó a marcharse, cuando la voz de Reina lo detuvo.

-Si no se lo dices claramente, Hiyori no entenderá~

Yato no dijo nada, pero asintió sin voltearse.

Una vez afuera, observó que ya había anochecido. Más adelante, Hiyori –ya sin el sonrojo- y Yukine conversaban animadamente. Yato sonrió y sus mejillas recobraron un poco del antiguo sonrojo.

-Tal vez, esa bruja tenga razón- murmuró y comenzó a caminar, acercándose a ellos.

Cuando los alcanzo, se coloco en el medio de ambos y paso un brazo alrededor de cada uno. Con sonrisa divertida, comenzó a caminar.

Hiyori y Yukine se miraron extrañados, pero luego sonrieron de la misma manera. Hiyori lo miró a la cara y se sonrojo, pero no desvió su mirada cuando Yato también la miró. Ella pasó un brazo por su espalda y siguieron con su camino.

.

.

Esa _adivina_ y su _neko_ habían hecho más que darles un simple trabajo.

.

.

* * *

Yo!

Les gustó? dejen un review...

No les gustó? dejen un review...

Gracias a todos los que han leido! ;)

Ahora, quiero agradecer especialmente a:

.

Artemis - Hime: me alegra ser la razón de esa estúpida sonrisa (?) :D espero que te haya gustado este tambien!

.

Renn Kamiu: ¡Que bueno que te gustara! espero que este tenga el mismo efecto! XD

.

mary-animeangel: ¡Ya somos dos! Ahora tambien se ha olvidado de Yukine! No quiero que termine

.

HiddenBlackCat: Esta vez no hay un beso, pero casi, casi~ xDD

.

Estefa-chan: Espero que te haya gustado como quedó! :) gracias por la sugerencia!

.

Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel: *le tiende un pañuelo* No llores :) jaja gracias por tus comentarios, es bueno saber que te guste lo que escribo!

.

Catherine Cosseth: Me alegra mucho! ;)

.

.

Gracias a todos!

Si tienen sugerencias, escríbanme!

Saludos!

Nos leemos en otro capítulo! :3


	8. Besos sabor a medicina

**Hola~ ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien (n.n)**

**¡Por fin actualizo! xD Esta idea es de LadyNako17**

**Espero que te guste como quedó :)**

**Sin mas, ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**.**

**Besos sabor a medicina**

**.**

~Tic-tac, tic-tac~

.

El sonido de las agujas del reloj y una pesada respiración era lo único que resonaba en aquella habitación. Había dos personas, pero ninguna decía nada. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca de la cama. La otra, recostada en el lecho, durmiendo.

Yato no podía despegar la vista de una inconsciente Hiyori. Ella tenía un paño húmedo en la frente, las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba con dificultad. El dios estaba preocupado. Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Tan frágil. Tan vulnerable.

.

~Tic-tac, tic-tac~

.

Yato extendió su brazo y acarició lentamente los cabellos de la chica. Le acomodó el flequillo y deslizó sus dedos hasta sus mejillas calientes.

Los padres de Hiyori no estaban, así que no había ningún otro movimiento en la casa. Afuera llovía y había comenzado a refrescar. Yato la había cubierto de más frazadas al descubrirla temblando.

.

~Tic-tac, tic-tac~

.

Apartó su mano del rostro de la chica. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el colchón y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos. Siguió mirándola unos segundos hasta que cerró los ojos, recordando cómo había terminado de esa manera.

.

.

**Flash Back**

.

.

_Yato y Yukine –en su forma de katana- estaban persiguiendo a un enorme ayakashi que había estado atormentando a un pequeño niño._

_El espectro era rápido y, debido a la lluvia, Yato intentaba alcanzarlo con dificultad. Ya le había asestado varios cortes, así que no faltaba mucho para acabarlo totalmente._

_-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- escuchó de pronto. La voz le era muy conocida, así que corrió más rápido hasta adelantarse al ayakashi y propinarle un certero golpe._

_-¡Hiyori!- llamó una vez que la vislumbró._

_-¡Yato!- gritó un poco asustada. El dios aterrizó frente a ella y la sujetó por lo hombros._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado._

_-Si… Pero ese ayakashi rompió mi paraguas- dijo disgustada, abrazándose a sí misma. Estaba totalmente empapada._

_-Yato, el ayakashi está volviendo- dijo Yukine._

_-Maldición, es difícil de matar- murmuró. Clavó a Yukine en el suelo y se sacó el jersey y se lo puso a Hiyori en los hombros.- Quédate aquí, yo me encargaré de él- tomó de nuevo a Sekki y corrió hacia el fantasma._

_Hiyori asintió sonrojada y apretó más el abrigo. A pesar de que ya estaba mojado, sintió que la prenda la mantenía cálida._

_Yato atacó al ayakashi con gran fuerza. Lo cortó por la mitad y desapareció._

_-Yukine- murmuró y el mencionado volvió a su forma original. Ambos se dieron vuelta y fueron hacia Hiyori._

_-¡Hiyori!- gritó Yukine- ¿Estás bien?_

_-No te preocupes Yukine-kun- dijo sonriente, pero el temblor de su cuerpo no pasó desapercibido para ambos muchachos._

_-Te acompañaremos a casa- casi ordenó Yato. Los otros chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar._

_Trotaron para llegar a la casa de la chica, así que no hubo mucha conversación en el camino. Una vez llegado al portón, Hiyori les sonrió._

_-Muchas gracias por acompañarme- Yato y Yukine sonrieron._

_-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?- preguntó Yukine al ver las luces apagadas._

_-Mis padres tuvieron que salir a un viaje de última hora- afirmó Hiyori._

_La lluvia ya había disminuido su intensidad. Y Hiyori cayó en cuenta que todavía llevaba el jersey de Yato._

_-Ah… gracias, por prestármelo- dijo mientras se sacaba._

_-No te preocupes, quédatelo mientras tanto- dijo el dios escogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Eh?_

_-No me lo devuelvas ahora, vendré de nuevo mañana y me lo das ¿Ok?- dijo sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Ah… Ok.- respondió dudosa y un poco ruborizada, pero luego sonrió.- Nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras entraba a la casa._

_-¡Nos vemos!- respondieron ambos. Cuando Hiyori cerró la puerta, se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar._

_-No necesitas decir que vendrás mañana a buscar tu jersey como excusa – comentó pícaro Yukine, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- Sabes que a ella no le molesta que vayas._

_-¡No es una excusa!- dijo Yato sonrojado. Bufó molesto y resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Yukine rió divertido._

_Al día siguiente, la lluvia había hecho aparición de nuevo. Así que Yato le mando mensajes a Hiyori para decirle que iría más tarde. Pero ella nunca le contestó. Intentó llamarla, pero no contestó. El dios estaba preocupado._

_-Seguro que se quedó dormida- había dicho Yukine, mientras hacía sus deberes. Yato asintió, comprensivo. Espero un poco más, pero nada. Se levantó y abrió la ventana.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Voy a verla- explicó y salió por la ventana. Quedó parado unos segundos y rápidamente desapareció._

_-Ah~ sí que es impaciente- dijo juguetón Yukine, volviendo a su tarea._

_._

_._

_._

_Yato aterrizó frente a la puerta de la casa. Tocó el timbre, pero no le atendió. Bufó molesto y subió al árbol frente a la habitación de Hiyori. Agarró su celular y marcó su número. De nuevo, no le contestó, pero esta vez escucho el tono de llamada de Hiyori dentro del cuarto. De un salto, llegó hasta la ventana y la abrió._

_-Hi-yo-ri~- llamó por lo bajo. Entró a la habitación y paseó su mirada hasta detenerse en un gran bulto en la cama._

_Se acercó y corrió las frazadas. Ahí, totalmente sonrojada, esta Hiyori._

_-Hiyori, oi, Hiyori- llamó preocupado, zarandeándola._

_-Mmm…- murmuró abrumada- ¿…Yato?- preguntó confusa._

_-Si, soy yo… ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Es solo una gripe… por lo de ayer…_

_-¿Q-qué hago?- le preguntó inseguro._

_-No te preocupes- murmuró sonriente- Ya tome ese liquido de ella- le dijo, mientras señalaba con su mirada el frasco encima de su mesita de luz- debo tomarla de nuevo en… unas tres horas…_

_-Yo estaré aquí- dijo con convicción- Te cuidaré mientras duermes._

_-Gracias, Yato- susurró, cerró los ojos y cayó dormida casi al instante._

_Yato se sentó en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, viéndola mientras dormía y cambiándole de vez en cuando el paño de su frente._

.

.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

De eso, ya casi eran tres horas. Yato no se había movido de su lugar desde entonces. Desvió su mirada hacia el reloj y calculo que faltaba unos quince minutos para darle la medicina. Sus ojos se toparon con una prenda perfectamente ordenada sobre el escritorio.

Se levantó despacio y notó sus piernas un poco entumecías por la falta de movimiento. Se acercó al mueble y se fijo en la prenda.

Era su Jersey.

Sorprendido, Yato lo tomó en sus manos y lo examinó. Lógicamente, estaba seco, pero noto que también estaba limpio. Lo acercó a su rostro y lo olió. Sintió el perfume de Hiyori traspasar sus fosa nasales. Se dio la vuelta y fijó su vista en Hiyori.

-Chica estúpida- murmuró sonrojado, poniéndose la prenda. Estaba casi seguro que anoche ella se había quedado despierta lavando y secando su ropa y por eso se había enfermado.

Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y volvió a mirar hacia el reloj. Era hora de darle su medicina.

-Hiyori- llamó, sacudiéndola- Hiyori, despierta- insistió de nuevo.

Pero ella no despertó. Yato toó el frasco entre sus dedos y miró a Hiyori, de nuevo al frasco y otra vez a la chica. Se sonrojo y bufó. Si no quería despertar, solo quedaba una sola forma. Se sentó al borde de la cama y destapó el pequeño frasco, cargó en su boca una determinada cantidad y acercó su rostro al de ella. Agarró el mentón de Hiyori e hizo que abriera un poco la boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estampó sus labios contra el de ella, pasándole el líquido. Una pequeña gota rebelde escapó de esa unión, cayendo suavemente.  
Segundos después, Yato despegó sus labios. No se separó del todo, seguía rozándole la boca. Podía respirar el mismo aire que ella. Con su dedo secó la gota que se había derramado y se separó un poco más. Su sonrojo había aumentado y usó su mano para cubrirse la boca, avergonzado. Se levantó de la cama y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Esperó unos minutos y sin darse cuenta, el también cayó dormido.

Casi una hora había pasado cuando Hiyori despertó. Se levantó, quedando sentada, y miró hacia los lados, desorientada. Cuando vio a Yato a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana; seguía lloviendo. Se sacó de encima una frazada y cubrió con ella a Yato. Acercó su rostro hasta el oído del dios y le murmuró bajito.

-Nee, Yato… _tus besos saben a medicina_- dijo divertida. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a recostarse para seguir durmiendo. Todavía se sentía mal. Pero estaba segura que gracias a Yato, pronto se recuperaría.

.

.

O tal vez se haría la enferma para poder conseguir esos besos curativos de Yato.

.

.

* * *

Yo! :D

Les gustó? Dejen un review...

No les gustó? Dejen un review...

Gracias a todos por leer. También gracias a todos los que han comentado:

.

mary-animeangel: ¡Ha terminado nuestro preciado animé! :') morí de amor, no esperaba menos... ¡Exijo segunda tempora! O una película... o un OVA... ¡algo! xD Yato es muy celoso... hasta con los animales! xDD

.

Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel: De nada (^_^)b espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

.

Estefa-chan: Cuando tengo ideas escribo rapido (?) xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, batí un record escribiendo ese capítulo! ;) Espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado!

.

HiddenBlackCat: ¡1313! ¡1313! xD Jajaja... Ok, no .-. No sale el 30! me muero por leerlo y el condenado no está u.u el anime termino! :') fue hermoso~

.

LadyNeko17: ¡No te apenes! xD gracias por la idea y el comentario, espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas ;)

.

Renn Kamiu: Mao es el rey de los toll (?) Quiero escribir algo referente al final... pero todavía no tengo ideas :/

.

.

¡TERMINÓ EL ANIME! :'I es triste... pero fue condenadamente hermoso

Si tienen sugerencias... ya saben, escribanmela! ;)

Por cierto, a los que les guste el NaLu (Fairy Tail) publiqué una nueva historia~ (hay que hacer publicidad para ganarse reviews xD)

Nos leemos en otro capítulo! Bye, bye~


End file.
